Give Me Love
by xAkemihime
Summary: O Exame Chunnin estava para acontecer em Konoha, e desta vez este grande evento teria como convidado especial o próprio Kazekage. O que ele não contava é que ao ir para a Vila da Folha, ia se interessar por algo além do que apenas o exame. Algo que envolvia cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis.
1. Capítulo 1

Depois de SURTAR com esse penúltimo capítulo de Naruto, cá estou eu com uma nova história, dessa vez do casal GaaIno :D

Serão três capítulos ao todo, coisa pouca mesmo, e se passa depois da guerra (gosto de imaginar, inclusive, que eles estão com o visual do filme The Last kkkk).

O casal principal é GaaIno, mas é claro que eu não pude deixar de colocar um pouco de ShikaTema. Além desses dois, tem curtas insinuações de NaruHina e -pasmem- SasuSaku (e isso é provavelmente o máximo desse casal que vocês verão em histórias minhas, então aproveitem -q).

Pode rolar algum OOC, mas eu me esforcei bastaaante para isso não acontecer.

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, give me love<em>

— Soube da novidade? — Sakura perguntou para Ino quando adentrou a floricultura Yamanaka naquela tarde.

— Depende. Se for sobre o Naruto estar no hospital, isso não é nenhuma novidade. — Naruto _sempre_ estava no hospital, afinal.

— Não é isso! — A rosada bufou. Ela fora até ali com o intuito de comprar algumas flores para levar para o Uzumaki. Naruto não havia sofrido nada sério, apenas treinara além do limite e ficara exausto sem chakra. Sakura havia recomendado a ele passar a noite internado no hospital, para estar completamente recuperado nos próximos dias, afinal ele tinha algo extremamente importante a caminho. Tinha que estar pronto para dar o máximo de si.

— Então é o Chouji que está no hospital também? Eu disse que ele havia exagerado no churrasco de ontem, mas aquele idiota nunca me ouve...

— Não é nada disso. — Sakura disse, cerrando os olhos e esboçando um sorriso presunçoso para a eterna rival. — Então quer dizer que você não sabe? Interessante.

Ino olhou para a Haruno, vermelha de raiva.

— Vai me dizer logo ou vai só ficar me provocando?

Sakura riu abertamente da expressão da outra.

— Bom estar ciente de que sei das coisas antes de você. — A Yamanaka já ia retrucar, mas ela fora mais rápida. — O Kazekage chegou para ver a final do exame chunnin.

Ino abriu a boca em surpresa. Aquilo sim era novidade! Ela não via Sabaku no Gaara desde... bem, desde que terminara a guerra! Havia passado um bom tempo desde então.

— Ele nunca veio antes para acompanhar o exame chunnin, por que o interesse agora?

— Bem, provavelmente por causa do Naruto. — Sakura respondeu. — Você sabe como os dois são amigos.

Naruto finalmente estava realizando o exame chunnin e acabara de passar para a terceira fase, que aconteceria dentro de alguns dias. Parecia estupidez ele ter que passar por tudo aquilo, visto que já era quase um adulto e já havia provado seu valor quando salvou a todos na invasão da Akatsuki, e posteriormente na guerra. Mas aparentemente Tsunade não estava nem um pouco interessada naquilo tudo, e o Uzumaki provocando-a chamando a Hokage de velha o tempo todo não ajudou muito na situação.

— Uhn... Parece que a vila vai ficar bem movimentada esses dias então. — Foi tudo o que Ino respondeu, com um ar pensativo. Ela nunca havia conversado de fato com o Kazekage... na verdade, dos irmãos da areia, a única pessoa com quem mantinha um pouco de contato era Temari, e mesmo assim não é como se fossem amigas, apenas trocaram algumas palavras e nada mais. E os outros dois irmãos eram assustadores o suficiente para ela preferir manter distância. Embora tinha que admitir internamente que Gaara, apesar de frio e assustador, era bastante bonito.

— Oi, Ino, está aí? — Sakura ergueu a mão em frente ao rosto da loira, que despertou de seus pensamentos, assustada.

— O que? O que foi?

— No que estava pensando hein? Estou te chamando a um tempão! Preciso de ajuda com a flor que vou comprar para o idiota do Naruto.

Ino esboçou um sorriso provocante.

— Nada demais, estava pensando apenas no que Sasuke-kun irá achar sobre você dando flores para o Naruto... —O olhar que Sakura lhe lançou a fez erguer os braços em forma de rendição. — Certo, foi mal! Não está mais aqui quem falou! Até por que, não acho que Naruto iria trair a Hinata com uma grande testuda, não é mesmo?

— Cala a boca, Ino porca! — A rosada exclamou com a face vermelha, de raiva ou vergonha Ino não sabia dizer. — Agora vem logo e me ajuda aqui, porque tenho que voltar para o hospital antes que percebam que eu saí!

— Certo, certo... — Murmurou a outra, atravessando o balcão e indo socorrer a amiga.

Depois de brincadeiras, sugerindo Sakura de levar uma rosa (flor dos apaixonados), elas finalmente escolheram uma flor, optando por um pequeno e simples lírio. Ino fez um singelo embrulho e entregou para a amiga.

Antes que Sakura pudesse agradecer, ouviram o som do sino da porta. Shikamaru, com uma cara entediada, adentrava a floricultura a passos lentos – e depois de visualizar Sakura junto com Ino – temerosos. Ele sabia que não era bom sinal quando as duas se juntavam, e naquele momento só torcia para não brigarem e principalmente: não sobrar nada para ele!

O Nara murmurou algo que soava como um cumprimento, sendo retribuído pelas duas kunoichis, que olhavam curiosas para o moreno.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Algum problema? — Ino perguntou. Shikamaru nunca ia até a floricultura. Quando precisava falar com ela ou dar algum recado de seus pais, geralmente ia diretamente à casa da amiga.

Mas o que realmente despertou a curiosidade dela e de Sakura (que havia esquecido que estava com pressa) foi que o Nara parou no meio do caminho, coçou a cabeça e desviou os olhos para algum ponto entre as flores em um canto, parecendo sem jeito.

— Vim comprar algumas flores... — Disse ele, ainda sem olhar para nenhuma das duas. Ele sabia que corria o risco de encontrar Ino na floricultura quando teve a brilhante ideia de comprar flores, mas torcia para que estivesse somente a mãe da loira lá.

E pelo visto agora estava ferrado. Que problemático.

— E para quem seria? — Ino perguntou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, sendo acompanhada por Sakura.

Não disse? Ferrado. Completamente.

— Tsc... não interessa. Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Com prazer! — Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e Shikamaru, de alguma forma, sabia que aquela conversa não estava terminada. De jeito nenhum. Não que ele fosse dar alguma satisfação à companheira de time de qualquer forma. Ah, aquilo era tudo muito problemático.

A Yamanaka ia mostrando as flores ao moreno... que não entendia completamente nada daquilo e começava a se arrepender profundamente da maldita hora que resolvera pisar naquele lugar.

— O que acha dessas? — Ela perguntou, apontando para as rosas vermelhas, arqueando o cenho. — Tenho certeza que ela irá gostar. É uma flor bem romântica...

Shikamaru corou.

— Tanto faz, só embrulhe logo isso. — Ino sorriu com a resposta, começando a arrumar um belo buquê para o amigo.

Sakura ainda estava parada, em frente ao balcão, perto da amiga. Ela segurava a sua flor e observava com um ar divertido a situação.

— Aqui está! — A Yamanaka entregou o buquê de rosas para Shikamaru.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu rapidamente, entregando o dinheiro à loira e se virando, andando a passos largos até a saída da floricultura.

— Shikamaru! — Ino chamou, fazendo-o parar, ainda de costas para elas. — Espero que a Temari-san goste do buquê!

— Ah e mande um "oi" para ela por mim! — Sakura emendou, sorrindo juntamente com a amiga.

O Nara congelou em seu lugar por alguns instantes sem se virar para encará-las, mas logo depois retomou seus passos, se dirigindo a porta do estabelecimento, com a face enrubescida e murmurando o quanto aquelas kunoichis eram problemáticas.

— E eles acham que conseguem enganar alguém... — Murmurou Ino, balançando a cabeça.

— Francamente, até o Naruto já sabe daqueles dois. — Sakura ainda sorria. — Bem, vou indo. Ainda tenho muito trabalho no hospital, se enrolar mais a Tsunade-sama vai me matar!

As duas se despediram e Ino voltou para detrás do balcão, pensativa com as novidades daquele dia.

Exame Chunnin... Naruto...

Kazekage.

Ela se lembrava da primeira vez que participou do exame chunnin, foi a primeira vez que viu Sabaku no Gaara também. Segundo os amigos, naquela época ele era violento e sanguinário. Ino se lembrava de como o ruivo quase matara o amigo Rock Lee durante as preliminares do exame. Além do mais, ficara sabendo que mais tarde até mesmo Sakura quase fora morta por ele.

Segundo a amiga rosada, o Kazekage havia mudado a partir de então. Ser derrotado logo pelo Naruto o havia feito mudar seus conceitos e perceber que suas atitudes estavam erradas. Assim como havia acontecido com Neji quando também perdeu para o Uzumaki.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de Gaara sempre estar presente na vida de seus amigos, especialmente os do time sete, Ino e ele nunca haviam trocado uma mísera palavra. Eles nem se viam muito e para falar a verdade ela duvidava que ele sequer soubesse seu nome.

Provavelmente se lembraria dela como "a menina maluca que cortou o cabelo no meio do exame chunnin", o que seria trágico, para não falar vergonhoso.

Ino suspirou. Não é como se devesse se importar realmente com aquilo. Nem sabia por que estava pensando em todas aquelas coisas. Ela nem ao menos o conhecia direito.

Era melhor parar de pensar demais e voltar ao trabalho.

Este por sua vez, estava cada vez mais tedioso. As horas correram de forma lenta, sem muitas perturbações e sem mais nenhuma visita de amigos, apenas alguns cidadãos querendo comprar flores, mas nada demais.

Sua mãe apareceu para lhe ajudar mais cedo, mas fora embora para preparar o jantar, alegando que havia convidado Nara Yoshino para lhe fazer companhia. Agora que ambas as mulheres perderam os maridos na guerra, estavam mais unidas do que nunca. Ino não reclamava daquilo, ficava feliz por sua mãe estar aos poucos conseguindo superar a perda difícil, assim como a mãe de Shikamaru também. De certa forma, ambas consolavam uma a outra.

A noite já havia caído quando Ino decidiu que era hora de fechar. Não apareceria mais nenhum cliente àquela hora e ela estava cansada demais para continuar ali.

Ela andava a passos lentos até sua casa, não estava realmente com pressa para falar a verdade. E sua mente ainda vagava longe, distraída nos acontecimentos do dia.

Provavelmente por isso a kunoichi não notou, ao dobrar a rua, que havia alguém logo a sua frente. Seu corpo imediatamente se chocou com o outro, e se não fosse por uma mão segurando-lhe o braço, certamente ela iria ao chão.

— Ei, olha por onde anda! — Reclamou em alto e bom som, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era inteiramente dela. Ino se surpreendeu quando encontrou os olhos penetrantes e frios do Kazekage de Suna lhe encarando enquanto segurava seu braço, impedindo-a de cair. O contato de sua mão contra a pele dela era gelada, o que a fez sentir um leve arrepio.

E, bem, lá estavam suas primeiras palavras dirigidas a Sabaku no Gaara. Não era bem aquilo que ela planejava. Agora podia dar adeus à boa primeira impressão que queria passar.

— Você se machucou? — Perguntou o ruivo, ignorando completamente o que Ino havia dito. Ele a olhava com a face séria e sem nenhuma reação, embora sua voz soasse um pouco preocupada.

— Estou bem. Só estava distraída. — Murmurou, se erguendo e fazendo uma careta, ainda um pouco constrangida.

Ela fitou Gaara, mas ele não disse nada, logo deixando o silêncio invadir o ambiente entre eles, deixando-a um pouco incomodada. Porém antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, algo como "estou indo, até logo", foi interrompida por outra voz logo atrás de Gaara.

— Ei, você não é aquela garota maluca que cortou o cabelo no exame chunnin? — Kankuro se aproximou deles, olhando de forma curiosa para Ino.

— Modos, Kankuro. — Gaara repreendeu o irmão, que apenas fez uma careta em resposta.

— Sim, sou eu. Yamanaka Ino. — Disse um pouco a contragosto. Ela sabia que os irmãos de Suna só se lembravam dela por conta daquele episódio que definitivamente não fora o melhor momento de sua vida.

— Interessante. — Kankuro sorriu, o que a fez ter vontade de se encolher um pouco. Fala sério, aquela maquiagem no rosto dele o deixava muito estranho! — O que faz aqui sozinha à noite?

— Estou voltando para casa. — Respondeu simplesmente, já achando aquela conversa toda bastante entediante. — E se não se importam, vou indo.

— Eu te acompanho! — O Sabaku mais velho foi logo falando, sorridente, e ela poderia jurar que certamente tinha segundas intenções naquilo. Ino estava pronta para negar sua companhia, mas Gaara fora mais rápido.

— Não. — Certo, aquilo a surpreendeu, mas logo o ruivo se pôs a explicar, da mesma maneira séria e impassível. — Vá buscar o nosso jantar. Temari desapareceu e nem faço ideia de quando ela irá voltar, não precisamos esperar por ela.

Claro que Temari tinha sumido. E a Yamanaka sabia muito bem onde ela poderia ser encontrada...

Ino colocou a mão na boca, segurando o riso.

— Algum problema? — Gaara voltou sua atenção a ela, não entendendo sua reação, assim como Kankuro que olhou confuso.

— Ah nada demais, apenas pensando que meu amigo Shikamaru deve estar bastante ocupado agora... — Ela respondeu de forma vaga, mas aparentemente foi o suficiente para o Kazekage entender.

Ele suspirou.

— Era o que eu imaginava.

— Ahn? Como assim? — Kankuro pelo visto ainda estava perdido. Bem, ela é que não iria esclarecer as coisas para o ninja.

— Não é nada, apenas faça o que eu disse. — Gaara falou. — Eu acompanho a Yamanaka.

Kankuro confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Ino abriu a boca um tanto surpresa.

— Sabe, não precisa se incomodar. Eu sou distraída, mas não tanto! Posso voltar muito bem sozinha. — Ela dizia, mas em vão, visto que o ruivo ignorava por completo sua ladainha e se postara ao seu lado, pronto para acompanhá-la até a sua casa.

Eles então começaram a andar, o silêncio invadindo os dois durante todo o trajeto.

Honestamente, Ino estava incomodada. Ela nunca havia conversado com ele antes, Gaara nem ao menos a conhecia. Ino não sabia exatamente como agir diante da presença dele, era simplesmente desconfortável. E por mais que ele fosse o tão importante Kazekage de Suna, a Yamanaka tinha que admitir que não estava sendo uma companhia tão agradável assim, agindo de modo todo calado e parecendo estar em outro mundo.

Ino olhou de esguelha para o ruivo, que parecia distraído, olhando para frente.

Ela suspirou.

Apesar de ele estar sério e calado, tinha que admitir também que Gaara era bem cavalheiro, acompanhando-a até a porta de sua casa a noite. É claro ele que só poderia estar fazendo isso por puro cavalheirismo, sem segundas intenções, como pareceu soar quando Kankuro se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. Mesmo ambos sendo irmãos, era notável a diferença entre eles.

Mas aquele clima entre ela e o ruivo estava a irritando.

Talvez a culpa fosse daquele silêncio todo. Ino não suportava silêncio.

Ou talvez a culpa fosse que com o silêncio entre eles, ela podia ouvir com mais clareza seu coração batendo de forma um pouco descompassada diante da presença imponente do Kazekage ao seu lado. Não por ele ser somente um Kazekage, mas sim por ele ser o Kage mais gostoso que ela já havia visto. Os anos fizeram bem para o ruivo, sem dúvida. E pensar nisso fazia seu coração bater mais forte ainda.

Argh, não!

Definitivamente a culpa daquele clima todo era somente do silêncio desconfortável. Nada de coração batendo de forma estranha. Aquilo era somente coisa de sua cabeça.

Ao menos era o que a loira acreditaria.

— Sabe, para alguém que se ofereceu para me acompanhar, você deveria ao menos iniciar uma conversa comigo ou algo do tipo. — falou, contrariada. Ah, Ino nunca conseguia ficar calada, ainda mais quando algo a incomodava. — Com esse silêncio parece até que estamos indo para um velório!

Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosa com a resposta que viria do Kazekage.

Com o canto do olho Gaara a observou, porém permaneceu em silêncio por mais um tempo, antes de finalmente dizer algo.

— Eu não sou muito bom em iniciar conversas. — O que não deixava de ser verdade. Gaara possuía aquele jeito sério e extremamente calado desde muito tempo. Provavelmente por ter uma infância tão solitária, acabou se acostumando com isso. — Desculpe. — Acrescentou rapidamente para Ino, não queria magoar a garota. Se bem que ela já parecia bem irritada. Fato este que não passou despercebido por ele, afinal nenhuma garota ficava assim em sua presença... bem, exceto Temari, mas ela era sua irmã.

Ino bufou, não muito satisfeita com a resposta, mas agora não importava mais de qualquer forma.

— Chegamos. — Ela anunciou, parando em frente a uma bela casa, rodeada de flores. Era evidente que aquela propriedade pertencia aos Yamanaka. — Obrigada por me acompanhar. — Agradeceu, um pouco desconcertada, deixando a irritação de lado.

— Certo, boa noite. — Gaara disse seriamente, embora não parecesse de forma desagradável. Ele se virou de costas para Ino e retomou seu caminho para o hotel.

A loira acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Gaara se afastava, até finalmente virar uma rua e desaparecer de sua vista.

Ela suspirou, se virando e adentrando sua casa. E enquanto se jogava em sua cama, depois de cumprimentar sua mãe, a única coisa que a Yamanaka pensava era por que diabos ela estava se sentindo tão estranha.

**-X-**

— Por onde você andava? E que buquê é esse?

— Não é da sua conta, Kankuro. — Temari respondeu secamente para o irmão, lhe lançando um olhar nada amigável e se sentando confortavelmente no sofá em frente ao mesmo, com um buquê de rosas em suas mãos. — Onde está o Gaara?

— Foi acompanhar aquela tal de Yamanaka até a casa dela. — Disse, cruzando os braços parecendo insatisfeito. — Enquanto eu tive que sair para comprar alguma coisa para comer, já que certo alguém desapareceu do hotel.

— Yamanaka Ino? Interessante. — A loira disse, ignorando a indireta de Kankuro. Ela sabia que ele queria descobrir a todo custo o que ela estava fazendo. Kankuro era irritantemente curioso. Mas deixando isso de lado, Temari ficou um pouco surpresa por saber que seu irmão mais novo resolvera levar Ino até a casa dela.

Será que...?

— O que está pensando? Você está fazendo uma cara estranha e feia. Digo, mais feia do que o normal.

— Tsc, cale a boca. — Falou irritada, mas depois se virou esboçando um sorriso para Kankuro. — Será que Gaara a achou atraente? Seria interessante se ele começasse a sair com ela e...

— O Gaara?! — O outro interrompeu, gargalhando. — Temari, eu nunca na vida vi Gaara se interessar por mulher nenhuma! E olha que ele teve bastante oportunidade, a Matsuri praticamente se rasteja para cima dele, assim como a maioria das mulheres de Suna, você sabe. Sortudo...

Temari suspirou, passando a mão no rosto.

— Então será que ele é...

— Gay? — Interrompeu novamente.

— Eu ia dizer assexuado, mas gay também serve.

— Bem, são duas teorias interessantes. — Foi tudo o que Kankuro disse, coçando a cabeça, pensativo.

Os dois se olharam com um ar determinado pairando entre eles.

— Está disposta a descobrir?

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Porém antes que pudessem planejar alguma coisa para o pobre Kazekage, o mesmo abriu a porta, adentrando o local.

— Ah, Temari, você voltou. — Foi tudo o que ele disse ao cruzar a porta, deixando seus sapatos na entrada.

— Sim, acabei perdendo a hora e me atrasando, desculpe.

Gaara balançou a cabeça, sem se importar. — Vamos jantar.

— Espera, espera um pouco! — Kankuro se levantou, atraindo a atenção de ambos os irmãos. Ele fitou o caçula, parecendo contrariado. — A Temari desapareceu e só voltou tarde da noite e você não ficou nem um pouco curioso sobre aonde ela se meteu? Ela poderia ter se ferido ou algo assim, não ficou preocupado?!

— Ah, por favor! — Temari exclamou, irritada.

— Além do mais, ela ainda voltou com um buquê de rosas! Na certa algum homem deve estar se aproveitando dela e...

— Kankuro, se não calar essa sua boca, eu faço isso por você.

— A Temari sabe se cuidar sozinha, não preciso me preocupar. E nem você, sabe disso. — Foi tudo o que Gaara disse, fazendo a irmã lançar um olhar vitorioso a Kankuro que imediatamente fez uma cara emburrada.

— Aposto que foi aquele preguiçoso idiota... — Murmurou ele baixinho, mas para sua sorte os outros apenas ignoraram.

— Então... fiquei sabendo que acompanhou a Yamanaka até a casa dela hoje. — Temari disse depois de um tempo em silêncio enquanto eles comiam. Kankuro havia passado no Ichiraku e comprado ramén para os três. É claro que não eram somente eles que vieram de Suna, mas o resto da comitiva do Kazekage (que estava hospedada em outros quartos do hotel) que se virasse para comer alguma coisa.

— Sim. — Francamente, ela queria detalhes! Por que era tão difícil de manter uma conversa com Gaara?

— E então? — Forçou mais um pouco. Ela e Kankuro olhavam curiosos para o ruivo, que parecia não perceber a intenção deles... ou simplesmente ignorava.

— Então o que?

É, essa ia ser difícil.

— O que achou dela? Ino pode ser bem barulhenta, mas é uma ótima pessoa e excelente kunoichi. — Temari recebeu um olhar repreensivo de Kankuro, sinal de que ela exagerara demais e ela sabia disso. Na verdade a loira mal conhecia a tal Yamanaka, e as poucas vezes que conversaram ela soube que Ino era o tipo de menina barulhenta, e principalmente irritante, especialmente com todas aquelas provocações para cima dela e do Nara.

— Ela é estranha. — E novamente foi tudo o que Gaara disse, sem nem ao menos tirar seus olhos do prato.

Ele terminou de comer silenciosamente, se levantou e se dirigiu para os seus aposentos, desejando um curto "boa noite" para os irmãos que continuavam à mesa processando todas as respostas dadas pelo ruivo a respeito de Ino.

— Bem, ela é estranha mesmo. — Temari disse finalmente, rompendo o silêncio, agora que estava finalmente sozinha com Kankuro.

— Mas é gata. É, essa vai ser difícil.

— Mas se ele disse que a Yamanaka é estranha, então talvez tenha ficado curioso com o jeito dela, não?

— Bom, isso é um começo, eu acho. — Kankuro suspirou. — Precisamos trabalhar nisso.

— Com certeza.

Enquanto os dois discutiam sobre a vida amorosa de Gaara, o mesmo se encontrava em seu quarto, porém completamente acordado. A época em que Shukaku habitava seu corpo, forçando-o a não dormir fizera o ninja se acostumar com tal ato. E embora agora dormisse mais do que antes, ter insônia ainda era algo bastante comum em sua vida.

Mas o que lhe tirava o sono naquela noite logicamente não era nada relacionado ao Shukaku, e estava longe de ser algo sobre seu trabalho de Kage. Inexplicavelmente o que não saía de sua cabeça era aquele par de olhos azuis que conhecera mais cedo naquele dia.

Ele se lembrava muito vagamente da garota na época do exame chunnin, prestara pouca atenção na luta dela nas preliminares, apenas o suficiente para saber que ela odiava perder. Mas diferente de Temari, que era a única mulher com quem Gaara estava acostumado, Ino não tinha um gênio difícil e violento, pelo menos não tanto. Ela parecia... estranha. Diferente. Talvez um pouco irritante, mas provavelmente esse aspecto a tornava tão interessante. Ele estava curioso a respeito dela, e isso não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia com frequência com o Sabaku.

E Gaara não sabia explicar por que estava pensando tanto assim nela. Era apenas uma kunoichi de Konoha que até poucas horas atrás ele mal sabia o nome... e que agora parecia não sair de sua cabeça.

_"Yamanaka Ino..."_

* * *

><p>Essa é a primeira vez que estou escrevendo sobre esse casal, portanto espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Peço também (imploro, na verdade) que deixem seus comentários. Por ser um casal que nunca escrevi antes, fico mais nervosa que o normal pra saber se ficou bom. Preciso do feedback de vocês!<p>

Ah, uma última coisa: eu fiquei puta preocupada com o desenrolar da relação dos dois, de estar sendo rápido demais ~MAS~ escrevi levando muito em conta a personalidade da Ino, dela gostar de caras mais fechados e dela, francamente, ficar toda caidinha sempre que vê um garoto gostoso huahauahua. Espero que levem isso em conta, sei lá -q

Até o próximo capítulo (ou os reviews -olhar pidão-).


	2. Capítulo 2

Gente estou em modo depressivo essa semana! Naruto vai realmente terminar awmmmm i.i mas sabe, a coisa boa é que tem o filme The Last vindo por aí, e quem tá por dentro sabe que NaruHina é praticamente confirmado, e que o Kishimoto mesmo falou que o filme será voltado para o romance. Cruzando os dedos e apostando todas as minhas fichas que terá ShikaTema também! Vamos torcer *-*

E nossa uau quantos comentários! *-* muito obrigada a todos, aos que tem conta no site eu vou respondendo por mensagem privada e a Le e o anônimo fica aqui meu muito obrigada s2.

Nesse capítulo temos um pouco mais de romance e espero que vocês gostem porque não foi fácil hahauahua

* * *

><p><em>Give me love like never before...<em>

— Não me diga que o Naruto ainda está no hospital! — Ino exclamou quando viu Sakura adentrando a floricultura naquela tarde.

— Não é nada disso. — A rosada negou, se aproximando do balcão aonde a amiga se encontrava. — Vim te convidar para sair mais tarde. Todos os outros já confirmaram.

— Todos os outros quem?

— Ah você sabe, os de sempre. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji... — Sakura ia dizendo, listando os nomes com os dedos. — Todos. De menos Lee e Tenten, eles estão em missão com o Gai-sensei.

— Bem, é claro que eu vou! — Ino se animou. Era sempre bom se encontrar com seus velhos amigos e colocar a conversa em dia.

— Ah e Naruto convidou o Kazekage também. Ou praticamente o obrigou a ir, eu diria. — Sakura murmurou. — Acho que Temari-san e Kankuro-kun também devem aparecer por lá.

Ino parou de escutar depois que a rosada disse que o Kazekage também estaria lá. Ela não entendia por que estava nervosa por isso. Já se fazia cerca de três dias que a loira havia se encontrado com Gaara e ele havia acompanhado ela até a sua casa. Depois disso Ino não viu nem sinal dele mais... mas não é como se estivesse o procurando. Não é como se a cada barulho do sino na porta anunciando alguém entrando na floricultura, ela olhasse com ansiedade esperando que fosse ele. Claro que não, isso seria loucura... não é?

Eles só haviam se encontrado uma vez, aquilo não deveria ter significado nada para ele. E nem para ela. Então por que toda vez que pensava no Kazekage, se sentia nervosa?

Ino decidiu deixar aquele pensamento de lado e se voltar para Sakura, que parou de falar sobre o encontro deles mais tarde e agora tagarelava sem parar sobre Sasuke (como sempre). A Yamanaka tinha que dar graças a deus por ter finalmente conseguido esquecê-lo. Apesar de ainda admitir que ele era um pedaço de mal caminho. Bem, mas isso todas as mulheres de Konoha concordavam. E embora tivesse deixado Sasuke de lado em sua mente e coração, não perdia a oportunidade de provocar Sakura. Era instintivo, e não tinha nada melhor do que deixar a Haruno com raiva e com ciúmes.

— Mas então, você já viu o Kazekage por aí desde que ele chegou? — Sakura perguntou, fazendo Ino voltar sua atenção a ela. — Se bem que nem Temari-san eu estou vendo muito esses dias...

— Ah sim, ele me acompanhou até a minha casa em uma noite dessas. — Ino disse de forma que soasse desinteressada. Ela não tinha porque esconder aquilo de Sakura. Mesmo não dizendo em voz alta, era claro que a rosada era sua melhor amiga, elas acabavam dividindo muitas confidencias uma com a outra.

— Uau sério?! — Sakura exclamou, surpresa. Mas sua expressão logo foi substituída por uma bem maliciosa. — Você não perde tempo hein Ino?

— O que? Eu não fiz nada! — Que calúnia! Não era como se ela ficasse em cima de todo cara gostoso que aparecia. Bem... era sim. Mas dessa vez era completamente diferente!

— Sei...

— É sério, ele só foi um cavalheiro acompanhando uma bela donzela indefesa até a porta da casa dela. — Talvez ela estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas que se dane.

— Ino, de donzela você não tem nada. — Sakura disse, incrédula. — Mas não rolou nada?

— Claro que não! Por favor, eu não sou tão atirada assim! — Exclamou, para logo acrescentar: — Bem, não mais.

— Bom, se você diz... Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: o Gaara é o Kazekage de Suna. Não vá se apaixonar por ele e ficar sofrendo depois. Aliás, eu nunca ouvi falar dele namorar ou algo do tipo, então é provável que nem vá corresponder seus sentimentos também. Dupla chance de fracasso, cuidado! — Ela dizia, apontando o dedo para a amiga, preocupada.

— Bem, não que esse último seja preocupante. Quer dizer, olha o Sasuke-kun com você...

— Você entendeu. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Ino ergueu os braços.

— Certo, tudo bem _mamãe_! — Disse com ironia, recebendo um olhar nada amigável da outra. Como se ela se importasse. — Tomarei cuidado.

E toda aquela conversa com Sakura foi simplesmente por água abaixo quando Ino adentrou a churrascaria naquela noite e encontrou todos os seus amigos lá, incluindo os três irmãos de Suna. Seus olhos imediatamente se encontraram com os de Gaara, mas ela rapidamente desviou, se sentando ao lado de Sakura e tentando manter uma conversa com a amiga.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e Ino tinha que admitir que sentia muita falta daquilo. Era raro poder reunir com todos os velhos amigos, e embora sentissem falta de Lee e Tenten que estavam ausentes, a reunião entre eles foi muito boa, de forma que a Yamanaka acabou não sentindo as horas passarem.

Em certos momentos, ela acidentalmente se distraía da conversa que estava tendo com a amiga rosada e seus olhos vagavam pela enorme mesa até encontrar o ruivo, que conversava com um sorridente e escandaloso Naruto. Gaara parecia feliz ao estar ao lado do amigo, e embora não demonstrasse muito, era possível visualizar um pequeno sorriso em sua face.

Ino suspirou distraída enquanto olhava o Kazekage. Ele era diferente dos homens que já conhecera, ela não sabia explicar... era sério, mas ao mesmo tempo amável. Algo em seu jeito a encantava, algo além de ser apenas um homem extremamente atraente.

— Opa, que suspiro foi esse? — Sakura a cutucou com o cotovelo, falando em tom de voz baixo para que somente ela escutasse.

— Nada. Só estou vendo como o Sasuke-kun está um gato hoje. — Ino respondeu sorrindo provocante para a amiga. Esta por sua vez imediatamente fechou a cara.

— Não tente me provocar, Porca! Eu vi para quem você estava olhando.

Ino deu de ombros.

— Juro que não sei do que você está falando.

— Esqueceu tudo o que eu disse mais cedo hein? — Sakura suspirou incrédula. — Você ainda vai se arrepender, e eu vou estar aqui bem ao seu lado para te dizer com todas as letras que eu avisei!

A Yamanaka apenas revirou os olhos. — Certo, certo... agora para de me encher e vai cuidar do seu homem, Testuda. Se não eu roubo ele para mim.

Sakura bufou. Não adiantava avisar, o estrago já estava feito, Ino se apaixonara pelo Kazekage. Agora o jeito era aguardar e ver no que aquilo iria dar.

**-X-**

A terceira e última fase do Exame Chunnin finalmente estava acontecendo, e aparentemente toda a população de Konohagakure estava lá para prestigiar o evento. Gaara, como Kazekage, havia ocupado seu lugar ao lado de Tsunade, como convidado especial.

Ino também estava lá, mas diferente do ruivo, se encontrava em meio à multidão, rodeada por seus amigos e, assim como eles, tinha seus olhos atentos na arena logo abaixo.

Aquele lugar a trazia muitas nostalgias. Fora ali que vira seu amigo lutar contra Temari e se tornar chunnin, e foi sentada ali que também ficou tentando consolar Sakura enquanto Sasuke não aparecia para lutar contra Gaara. Embora fosse naquela época que o Sandaime morrera, ela sentia saudade daquela época, eram bons tempos.

A plateia se agitou e Ino interrompeu seus pensamentos, voltando sua atenção para Naruto que acabara de entrar. É claro que Tsunade havia planejado bem como realizaria aquela fase do exame para o Uzumaki, de modo que seu oponente não era um mero gennin, seria injustiça para com os pequenos. Por isso não foi surpresa ao vê-lo frente a frente com seu próprio sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

O ninja copiador – que não era mais copiador, graças a guerra que resultou na perda de seu sharingan – ainda era um jounnin admirável e extremamente forte. Naruto parecia satisfeito e empolgado enquanto lutava contra ele. Isso não era surpresa, afinal todos sabiam como o loiro gostava de seu sensei.

Mas no fim, o resultado estava claro...

— Festa de comemoração na casa do Sasuke! — Foi o que um Naruto sorridente berrou para os amigos, quando finalmente ganhou seu título de chunnin.

É claro que a ideia de dar uma festa na casa de Sasuke não partira do moreno, mas levando em conta que o apartamento de Naruto era extremamente pequeno, o loiro acabou forçando o amigo (com a ajuda de Sakura) a realizar sua comemoração na residência do Uchiha.

E é lá que todos os amigos e conhecidos de Naruto se encontravam. Até mesmo a Hokage, que não perderia a oportunidade de beber um bom saquê de graça, estava presente, com Shizune na sua cola, a repreendendo constantemente. Afinal, um Hokage tem que dar exemplo... e ficar bêbada não era exatamente o exemplo ideal que todos precisavam naquele momento.

Do outro lado da festa, era possível ver os amigos de Naruto conversando animadamente, enquanto comiam um pouco dos aperitivos que estavam sendo servidos.

— Ei, você pegou tudo! — Kankuro reclamava emburrado, olhando para Chouji que acabara de pegar toda a comida de uma bandeja e mastigava sem parar.

— Desculpe... — Ele dizia de boca cheia. Kankuro fez uma careta, ainda chateado.

— Tsc, é por isso que você é gor... — A mão de Ino rapidamente fora para cima de sua boca, enquanto Shikamaru suspirava aliviado ao lado do Akimichi.

— Essa palavra é um tabu! Acredite, você não vai querer o ver enlouquecendo e quebrando tudo aqui dentro! — Ino sussurrou para Kankuro, que apenas meneou a cabeça, em sinal de que entendera, enquanto ela retirava sua mão da boca dele.

— Vocês são estranhos. — E foi tudo o que o ninja disse, vendo Chouji comer tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ino suspirou. Conseguira evitar um desastre. Seus olhos correram para Kankuro e para o homem ao lado dele. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele a encarava, e logo se amaldiçoou por sentir sua face esquentar.

Ela ainda não entendia por que toda vez que olhava para Gaara acabava ficando daquele jeito. Ino não sentira aquilo nem mesmo por Sasuke na época que gostava dele. Por que justo agora e justo com Gaara?

Segurou um copo contendo saquê e levou aos lábios, bebendo um pouco na intenção de relaxar, embora duvidasse que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Já era tarde quando ela finalmente resolveu ir embora. Alguns dos amigos ainda continuavam ali, presos as conversas e a música que ecoava por todo o ambiente. Mas ela estava cansada e principalmente farta de ficar toda hora olhando para o Kazekage. Sentia-se estranha, não estava a reconhecendo, ela nunca fora assim.

— Bem, eu já vou indo. — Disse para os amigos, dando os parabéns novamente ao Uzumaki por ter finalmente se tornado um chunnin.

Foi quando já estava se afastando deles que parou ao ouvir a voz de Temari.

— Gaara... por que não acompanha a Ino até a casa dela? — Sugeriu a kunoichi de Suna, assim como quem não quer nada, aparentando não ser algo importante. — Já está tarde, você sabe.

— Não é problema, Temari-san. — Ino disse, um pouco contrariada com as palavras da outra. — Sou uma kunoichi, está tudo bem voltar sozinha.

— Ah mas eu acho que a Temari está certa. — Kankuro deu apoio à irmã. — Acompanhe ela, maninho. Nos vemos mais tarde no hotel.

Ino já ia protestar novamente, mas foi cortada pelo Kazekage que balançou a cabeça em concordância para os irmãos, e já estava ao seu lado, murmurando um pequeno "vamos" para ela.

Aquilo era completamente diferente da outra vez que Gaara havia a acompanhado. Não era por cavalheirismo ou algo do tipo, era simplesmente por pura pressão feita por seus irmãos, o que deixava Ino bastante irritada. Eles praticamente haviam empurrado o Kazekage para cima dela!

Ok que Ino achava o ruivo extremamente atraente e bastante irresistível com aquele jeito todo sério e misterioso, mas aquela situação era ridícula. Ela se perguntou se Temari fizera aquilo por pura vingança por ela ter provocado demais a kunoichi de Suna e Shikamaru com suas indiretas descaradas para cima do casal. Se fosse por vingança, aquilo era mais ridículo ainda. Quer dizer, qual é! Todo mundo sabe do rolo daqueles dois faz tempo, Ino estava só dando uma forcinha para eles assumirem de uma vez e parar com o fingimento desnecessário. Era uma ajuda!

Totalmente diferente de Temari jogar o irmão caçula para cima dela.

Por mais desejável que ele fosse... e por mais que seu coração faltasse praticamente pular para fora enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

— Não precisava me acompanhar de novo. — Ino finalmente disse, cortando o insuportável silêncio que insistia em continuar entre eles.

— Por que não?

— Porque sei que só está fazendo isso porque Temari-san praticamente o obrigou. Não preciso que me acompanhe por obrigação. — A Yamanaka nunca fora uma pessoa discreta e com meias palavras. Ela sabia ser delicada, claro... mas não sempre. Especialmente quando estava irritada.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Temari acha que tem poder sobre mim, mas estou aqui porque quis. Somente isso.

Diante dessas palavras, Ino se calou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e suas mãos suarem. Não estava somente nervosa, sem saber lidar ao certo com a situação. Era mais do que isso. Era algo que começou a sentir desde que Gaara a acompanhara pela primeira vez, mas que agora parecia crescer consideravelmente. Um sentimento novo, algo que ela ainda não sabia ao certo como classificar, deixando-a confusa.

— Por que quis me levar para a minha casa então? Por que se importa? — Ela perguntou baixinho, torcendo mentalmente para que o ruivo não respondesse vagamente com um mero "porque sim" ou algo do tipo. Ela queria entender seus motivos. Queria entender por que ele se importava com ela.

— Eu não sei... — Gaara murmurou uma resposta depois de um período em silêncio, analisando a pergunta dela. — Tenho me perguntado isso também. Você é diferente... Diferente das pessoas que estou acostumado, Yamanaka Ino.

_Yamanaka Ino_. Um arrepio correu pelo corpo da loira quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios dele, por sua voz grossa e tom indiferente, mas que ela percebia que de indiferente não tinha nada. Ele estava intrigado, estava confuso. Embora não demonstrasse tanto.

Sabaku no Gaara era uma caixinha de surpresas. Era o tipo de pessoa fria e sem expressão. Como Sai, ou até mesmo Sasuke. Era difícil saber o que se passava na mente deles, mas certos detalhes eram perceptíveis e Ino aprendera a estar atenta a eles: como o leve balançar de ombros, o tencionar dos dedos das mãos, ou como eles cerravam os lábios discretamente quando estavam confusos ou, no caso de Sasuke, com muita raiva. Eram ações pequenas e quase impossíveis de se notar se a pessoa não fosse detalhista.

Ah mas afinal, qual era a dela de se interessar somente por homens frios e distantes? Primeiro Sasuke, depois Sai (embora não pudesse dizer que havia realmente gostado de Sai, foi mais uma paixão passageira, mas enfim)... e agora Sabaku no Gaara! Francamente, ela só se metia em confusões gostando de caras assim.

Depois do que Gaara dissera, Ino deixara o silêncio tomar conta dos dois novamente. Ela estava imersa em seus pensamentos e sentimentos em relação ao homem ao seu lado. E apesar dele não ter respondido exatamente o que ela esperava quando perguntara por que ele se importava tanto, Ino não ficou exatamente decepcionada. Pelo contrário, estava surpresa por ele aparentar estar tão confuso quanto ela a respeito daquela situação. Além do mais, uma parte de si ficara contente por estar despertando o interesse do Kazekage._ "Você é diferente..."._

Ino estava tão distraída que nem ao menos se deu conta de que já havia chegado em frente à sua casa. Só percebeu isso quando Gaara parou de andar, e depois de olhá-lo de forma confusa é que finalmente foi entender.

— Tenha uma boa noite. — Foi tudo o que Gaara disse, se virando sem esperar uma resposta, para seguir seu trajeto para o hotel.

A loira suspirou.

Ela não queria que a noite acabasse assim. Não como foi da última vez.

— Gaara, espera! — Ele parou, se virando e fitando-a.

Ino hesitou um pouco, sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, não ainda. Queria aproveitar mais o tempo perto dele, e quem sabe, acabar com a confusão que rodeava sua mente quando pensava naquele homem.

— O que foi? — Perguntou, distante, ainda olhando Ino.

E então, de repente, ela soube o que queria fazer. Ou talvez sempre soubesse, desde o começo, apenas agora tivera a coragem para aceitar aquele desejo e tentar colocá-lo em prática.

— Quero... tentar uma coisa. — Foi se aproximando do Kazekage a passos lentos e um pouco hesitantes. Ele, ao contrário dela, permaneceu firme em seu lugar, ainda encarando a loira, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, um pouco confuso com as ações dela.

Foi somente quando Ino colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Gaara, que ele pareceu entender o que ela queria. E mesmo desconhecendo o que se passava com seus sentimentos, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ele também desejava aquilo. Por isso quando Ino selou seus lábios com os dele, Gaara não recuou. Ele apenas ergueu suas mãos para a cintura dela, segurando-a e apreciando o beijo. Este, por sinal, não foi como todos aqueles beijos de novela, onde chuvas caíam e os apaixonados se beijavam loucamente, sem se importar com nada. Não, era um beijo leve e desajeitado, com o gosto forte do saquê bebido pela loira, e os dentes se chocando enquanto a língua dela pedia passagem e explorava de forma lenta e prazerosa a boca dele, fazendo-o retribuir igualmente. Ambos estavam apenas conhecendo mais um ao outro, e também conhecendo mais os sentimentos estranhos e fortes que eles nutriam e que iam ficando cada vez mais claros enquanto se beijavam.

Se separaram depois de um tempo, um pouco ofegantes e com a face avermelhada.

— Bem, boa noite. — Ino sorriu, se virando e andando apressada para dentro de sua casa antes mesmo que Gaara dissesse qualquer coisa. Mas não é como se ele fosse dizer algo também, o ruivo ainda parecia estar processando o que acabara de ocorrer entre ele e a Yamanaka.

Por muito tempo Gaara sempre acreditou que só poderia amar a ele mesmo. Muitas coisas ocorreram em sua vida para levá-lo crer que ninguém se importava com ele e que o único amor que as pessoas poderiam nutrir era por elas mesmas e por mais ninguém. É claro que depois de um tempo, especialmente depois de todo o ocorrido com Uzumaki Naruto, ele havia aprendido a lição. Aprendido que estava errado e que era possível amar o próximo e que nem todos queriam sua morte. Algumas pessoas se importavam com sua existência. E foi aí que ele viu como era o amor fraternal, viu que amava seus irmãos e que eles também o amavam igualmente. O mesmo se aplicava aos amigos, e depois de se tornar Kazekage, com as pessoas de sua Vila. Ele amava a todos e não desejava que elas se machucassem... aos poucos elas passaram a admirá-lo e respeitá-lo, e desejar o bem dele assim como ele desejava delas também. Aquilo era um tipo de amor.

Mas o amor que Gaara até então desconhecia era aquele em que ele se entregava completamente para outra pessoa. Aquele amor que ele sentia por Ino e que nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém antes. Era diferente, mas de alguma forma especial. Ele a desejava. Desejava poder estar ao lado dela, conhecê-la melhor, tocá-la... e beijá-la novamente. Não era o mesmo tipo de amor que sentia por Kankuro e Temari, mas tinha certeza de que era forte.

E apesar de confuso e novo, Gaara ficou surpreso ao ver que gostava daquele sentimento.

* * *

><p>Yeeeeeeey próximo é o último! Espero que não tenha ficado nada confuso por aqui, quis explicar o que eles sentiam sendo que nem eles mesmo tinham noção exata disso kkkkkkkk.<p>

Ah, e um detalhe que notei: estou me baseando neles mais velhos, tipo do filme The Last, mas aqui a Tsunade continua sendo a Hokage (na real, depois de escrever essa história e postá-la que saiu confirmação do Kakashi como Hokage, daí decidi deixar do jeito que estava mesmo, não quis editar).

Reviews para me dizer o que estão achando e chorar junto comigo neste fim de Naruto? kkkkkkk estarei aguardando ;D


	3. Capítulo 3

Último capítulo da fic, finalmente :D era pra eu ter encerrado isso antes, mas fiquei tão envolvida com o final de Naruto que nem lembrei kkkk

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

><p><em>... cause lately I've been craving more<em>

— E então?

— Eles se beijaram.

— Sério? Uau! Quer dizer... Finalmente! Sabe, ele já estava me preocupando.

— Por falar em preocupação, aonde é que você se meteu, Temari?

— Como assim?

— Bem, você ia seguir o Gaara comigo, mas foi só eu me virar de costas que você desapareceu.

— Estava cansada, só voltei para o hotel.

— Sei. Aposto que estava com aquele Nara.

— Não sei do que está falando, Kankuro.

— Vamos ver se ele vai responder a mesma coisa quando eu o interrogar de forma lenta e doloros... ei, ok! Não precisa me olhar desse jeito! — Exclamou, alarmado. — Pode colocar esse leque no chão também... eu hein! Não sei por que ficou tão nervosa, eu só ia conversar com ele...

Antes que Temari pudesse protestar – o que certamente ela faria –, Gaara adentrou o local, atraindo a atenção de ambos os irmãos. Eles esperavam que o ruivo demonstrasse alguma reação depois do beijo com a Yamanaka, mas ele parecia tão sério como sempre esteve.

— Tudo bem? — Temari arriscou perguntar, olhando para o caçula. Kankuro ao seu lado tentava ao máximo segurar a empolgação e manter a seriedade normal.

— Tudo.

— Tudo bem mesmo? — Forçou ainda mais. Qual é, não é possível que ele não fosse falar nada!

— Sim, por quê?

— Nada, só curiosidade. — Ela disse tentando manter a voz natural e desinteressada. Última cartada: — Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

— Na verdade sim. — Gaara se voltou para a irmã, sério como sempre, enquanto ela se preparava para ouvir sobre o beijo que ele teve com a Yamanaka. Era agora! — Por que você não assume logo seu relacionamento com Nara Shikamaru, Temari? Todos já sabem, é inútil e ridículo tentar esconder.

É claro que o Kazekage não era estúpido, ele havia notado Kankuro lhe seguindo enquanto acompanhava Ino até a casa dela. E diante disso, sabia exatamente qual era a intenção da irmã. Foi uma espécie de satisfação ir para seu quarto, deixando-a com a boca aberta em completa surpresa, juntamente com Kankuro ao seu lado com os olhos arregalados.

Ele não devia satisfações a eles, afinal.

Mas algo estava o incomodando profundamente a respeito de todo aquele envolvimento com a Yamanaka. Ele havia admitido para si mesmo o que sentia em relação a ela e estava feliz por isso. Estava feliz por conhecer uma nova forma de amar, e desejava estar ao lado da loira para explorarem juntos mais e mais sobre o amor que compartilhavam.

Porém é aí que aparecia o problema.

O exame chunnin havia chegado ao fim, e Gaara precisava voltar para Suna o mais rápido o possível, afinal era o Kazekage do País do Vento, e já passara tempo o suficiente afastado.

Seu coração desejava se encontrar mais vezes com Ino, mas sua mente sabia que tinha obrigações a cumprir para com o seu povo, e não poderia deixá-los.

Talvez ele deveria ter pensado antes de se envolver com uma kunoichi de outro país. Não queria fazê-la sofrer perante um relacionamento que estava fadado ao fracasso por conta da distância. E a quem queria enganar? Ele também não queria sofrer. Mas aparentemente era um pouco tarde demais para pensar nisso.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou enquanto ele refletia sobre essas coisas, mas seus devaneios foram cortados de repente com a batida na porta de seu quarto. Ele murmurou um pequeno "entre" para logo depois ver Temari do outro lado da porta.

— Algum problema?

— Bem, eu que te pergunto. — Temari disse, sorrindo de leve. Ela se aproximou da cama de Gaara, sentando-se na beirada, olhando para o irmão caçula. — O que pretende fazer a respeito da Yamanaka?

O ruivo conteve a vontade de suspirar. Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de assunto que se sentia confortável para conversar com sua irmã mais velha. Nem com qualquer outra pessoa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer. Vocês se beijaram, Kankuro me disse. — Ela falou indo direto ao ponto. Era o único jeito de ter uma conversa daquela com o irmão, visto que ele só ficava fugindo. — O que você vai fazer agora?

— Temari, nós voltaremos para Suna amanhã. Não há nada para se fazer a respeito disso, foi um erro. — Ele por fim resolveu também ir direto a questão. Por mais que doesse ter que admitir aquilo, não havia nada para ser feito diante daquelas circunstâncias afinal.

— Ah qual é, Gaara! — Temari exclamou, insatisfeita. — Eu sei que é difícil, mas você gosta dela, não gosta?

O Sabaku suspirou, impaciente. Ela não estava entendendo o problema.

— A questão não é essa, Temari.

— Só me responda logo! Você gosta dela ou não?

— Eu acho que a amo. — Ele disse, mantendo a face suave e sem expressão, porém as palavras soaram estranhas sendo pronunciadas pela primeira vez em sua voz, mas apesar disso eram sinceras. Ele estava apenas descobrindo como era aquilo, mas podia sentir que amava a Yamanaka.

Temari olhou surpresa para o irmão. Não esperava que ele respondesse de forma tão direta assim. E muito menos esperava que ele dissesse que amava Ino.

— Bem... então acho que temos que resolver isso. — Ela falou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. — A distância não é realmente importante, sabe. Pode dar certo...

— Temari, eu não sou como você. Não poderei ficar indo para Konoha sempre, como você faz. Você é a Embaixadora de Suna e ele é seu guia. — Disse se referindo a Shikamaru. — Eu sou o Kazekage. Viagens como essa são raras, não posso me ausentar da vila.

Foi a vez da loira suspirar.

— Certo... mas e quanto a Ino?

— O que tem ela?

— Bem... — Temari mordeu o lábio. — Eu tenho uma ideia, mas infelizmente não depende só de você para dar certo.

Gaara passou as mãos pelo rosto, já sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Ele estava ficando cansado daquilo tudo. Cansado principalmente de ver para onde as coisas estavam se encaminhando. Ele não queria que estivesse sido assim. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ambos morassem na mesma vila, ou pelo menos pudessem se ver com mais frequência.

— Estou aberto a sugestões. — Foi tudo o que disse, fazendo a irmã sorrir e começar a falar.

**-X-**

O sol havia acabado de nascer no horizonte quando Haruno Sakura ouviu incessantes batidas na porta de sua casa. Ela se levantou de sua cama com raiva de quem quer que tenha interrompido seu sono tão cedo assim. Só esperava que quem quer que fosse tivesse um ótimo motivo para isso.

— O que foi? — Perguntou abrindo a porta bruscamente e encontrando uma Ino não muito feliz do outro lado. Suspirou tentando controlar a raiva que estava à beira da explosão. — Você sabe que horas são, Ino?

— Ele está indo embora hoje. — Foi tudo o que a Yamanaka disse, lançando um olhar triste para a rosada.

Sakura suspirou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais calma. Ela sabia que aquilo não daria certo, ela havia avisado. Mas claro que Ino não lhe deu ouvidos.

A Haruno abriu espaço para que a amiga pudesse entrar em sua casa, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ontem? — Perguntou temendo a resposta que não tardou a vir. Ino lhe contou sobre o Kazekage a acompanhando até sua casa e o beijo que havia dado nele logo em seguida. — Certo... ajuda falar que eu avisei?

Ino suspirou, fitando Sakura, com os olhos marejados.

— O que eu faço?

Honestamente, a rosada estava com pena da amiga. Partia-lhe o coração ver o estado em que ela se encontrava, mas o que podia fazer? A situação era complicada, e ela havia previsto isso quando avisou para Ino não se apaixonar por Gaara.

Só restava fazer uma pergunta então.

— Você o ama?

— Eu não sei... Eu acho que sim. — Ino admitiu, confusa. Não adiantava fugir mais daquele sentimento, ela sabia que só poderia ser aquilo. Nunca sentira algo do tipo por nenhum outro homem por quem já gostara. Era mais do que uma simples atração, era algo forte e que não dava para ser ignorado.

— Bem... — Sakura suspirou. Ela não era o tipo perfeito de mulher para dar conselhos, mas sabia o que a Yamanaka estava sentindo. Céus, ela sofrera tanto por conta de amor. E baseado em seu próprio relacionamento, só havia um conselho que poderia dar: — Então se você o ama, não deixe esse sentimento ir embora. Vá atrás dele.

— Mas ele está voltando para Suna! Não tem como eu impedir, Gaara é o Kazekage!

Sakura olhou para amiga, incrédula.

— Eu disse exatamente isso faz tempo, se tivesse me ouvido não estaria sofrendo agora! — Exclamou, irritada. Sua paciência havia acabado, sabia que aquilo faria Ino sofrer, avisara a ela, mas adiantou? Nããão, claro que não! E agora a rosada que estava sofrendo as consequências, tendo que aturar a amiga chorando por um amor impossível na sua casa àquela hora da manhã.

Ino imediatamente fechou a cara, e já ia responder em alto e bom som algo que provavelmente geraria outra discussão entre as duas, quando foi interrompida pelo som de alguém batendo na porta da casa da Haruno.

Sakura bufou, se levantando. O que tinha de errado com aquelas pessoas a visitando tão cedo assim?

— Desculpe pela hora, Sakura, mas algo me dizia que a Ino estaria aqui. — Era Shikamaru, o que fez a rosada estranhar. O que ele queria?

— Sim, ela está. Algum problema?

— Bem, eu não sei, mas a Tsunade-sama está a chamando na sala dela.

— O que aquela mulher quer comigo? — Ino perguntou confusa, surgindo por trás de Sakura.

— Não faço ideia, mas só sei que ela está com um péssimo humor devido à hora, se eu fosse você iria até lá imediatamente. Boa sorte. — Ele disse, bocejando e indo embora preguiçosamente.

— Era só o que me faltava... — A Yamanaka suspirou.

— É melhor você ir logo.

Ino se despediu de Sakura, que parecia bastante satisfeita por finalmente ver a casa livre e poder voltar a dormir mais um pouco.

— Ela parece o Shikamaru... — A loira ia resmungando enquanto se encaminhava para o prédio onde a Hokage estaria.

Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer em relação à Gaara, e estava começando a ficar desesperada quando pensava naquilo. Não sabia que horas o Kazekage iria partir de volta para Suna... e se ele já tivesse ido? O que faria? Esqueceria tudo e tentaria voltar a sua vida normal, ignorando o que acontecera naqueles dias em que ele esteve presente em Konoha? Ino não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo, mas honestamente não estava vendo muitas opções mais.

Finalmente chegou ao prédio e se dirigiu até a sala da Hokage, batendo à porta. Ouviu Tsunade mandando-a entrar com a voz firme e um pouco irritada. Suspirou, abrindo a porta.

— A senhora mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama? — Perguntou da forma mais educada e gentil que poderia. Ela sabia como Tsunade poderia ser assustadora quando quisesse, e não estava disposta a ver aquele lado dela no momento.

— Sim. — A Hokage parou de falar, dando um enorme bocejo, para enfim continuar. — Andei conversando com algumas pessoas e decidimos te nomear a um novo cargo.

— Novo cargo? — Ino murmurou mais para si mesma do que para a outra. De onde aquilo surgiu?

— Yamanaka Ino, você será a partir de hoje a nova embaixadora de Konoha. — Tsunade disse, sem rodeios. — Tratará de representar Konoha em eventos importantes em outros países, tais como exame chunnin, e outras baboseiras que discutiremos em um horário em que estarei mais acordada... — Bocejou novamente, coçando um dos olhos, tentando se manter acordada. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ficar bebendo até tarde na noite passada.

— Embaixadora? — Ino perguntou, sem acreditar direito no que acabara de ouvir. Aquilo era um cargo bastante importante, nem ao menos passou pela sua cabeça de que seria ela a preencher aquela posição algum dia.

— É o que você ouviu. — Tsunade disse, esboçando um sorriso. — Para falar a verdade, a ideia não veio de mim, mas não me pareceu ruim. Você me parece adequada ao cargo. É claro que vou pedir a Shizune para te instruir no começo sobre tudo, mas tenho certeza que irá conseguir.

Ino ainda estava surpresa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Mas um pequeno detalhe a intrigou naquilo tudo.

— Espera... quem deu essa ideia?

— Foi um pedido especial do próprio Kazekage antes de ir embora. — Ino não imaginou que fosse ficar mais surpresa, mas ficou. E não só isso, pode sentir também sua face corar ao ouvir aquilo.

— Do Kazekage? — E ele já havia ido embora. Uma parte de si deveria desanimar ao ouvir aquilo, mas diante das possibilidades apresentadas para poder reencontrá-lo, era impossível ficar triste no momento.

Na verdade estava surpresa demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

— Sim. Dele mesmo. — A Hokage sorriu para ela, e a Yamanaka podia jurar que ela sabia bem o que se passava entre eles. — O Kazekage me pareceu bem interessado em te ter visitando Suna como embaixadora sempre que for necessário. E algo me diz que ele quer te ver bastante por lá.

É, Tsunade definitivamente havia percebido o que se passava entre ela e Gaara.

Mas independente disso, Ino tinha que confessar que estava aliviada. E principalmente feliz. A verdade é que ela também chegou a cogitar a possibilidade do Sabaku não querer nada com ela depois daquele beijo. Pensou que ele simplesmente iria esquecer, afinal moravam em vilas diferentes. Mas estava completamente surpresa por ver que se enganara ao pensar daquele modo. Gaara se importava. Se importava o suficiente para querer tê-la por perto mais vezes, para querer estar ao lado dela sempre que fosse possível.

E quanto a ela? Bem, Ino agarraria aquela oportunidade, seria embaixadora de Konoha. Ela sabia que não seria fácil, afinal a distância sempre seria um empecilho na vida dos dois, e não é como se ela, agora como embaixadora, iria ficar indo para Suna a todo o momento... mas assim como Gaara, ela estava disposta a tentar fazer aquilo dar certo. No fim das contas, o que importava era o que sentiam um pelo outro. Diante disso, distância nenhuma poderia os impedir de serem felizes.

* * *

><p>EU SEI que no final de Naruto deu SaiIno, mas não custa nada fantasiar. Fanfics estão aqui justamente para isso, certo? Eu até passei a gostar um pouquinho mais de SaiIno, mas prefiro imaginar ela com o Gaara KKKKKKKKKKK<p>

Espero que tenham gostado desse final, e espero também que tenham entendido o que eu queria passar com essa construção final do relacionamento deles. Eu não ia por simplesmente o Gaara de uma hora pra outra pedindo pra Ino se mudar para Suna ou algo do tipo, mas acho que com ela indo para lá com mais frequência, a relação deles pode realmente se firmar - e aí depois, quem sabe, eles finalmente se casam e a Ino se muda permanentemente. É isso. XD

Eu adorei escrever essa história, foi um desafio pois é um casal novo para mim (que vivo somente de ShikaTema kkkkkkk). Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews e carinho s2 e estou realmente realmeeeeeente ansiosa para ver o que acharam dessa conclusão! Não deixem de mandar o feedback de vocês, por favor s2

Beijos a todos e até a próxima :D


End file.
